Integrated circuits are often being used in various applications and products in place of discrete circuits to reduce cost, and minimize size and complexity. Various integrated circuits which are being integrated in applications and products are being incorporated to operate at the radio frequency (RF) band. These integrated circuits often require passive elements as part of their function. Passive elements may be in the form of on-chip inductors. On-chip inductors are usually coils or spirals of wiring which are patterned in the top level of the integrated circuit. The inductor carries varying current at high operating frequencies which generates a magnetic field that penetrates into the substrate below. The magnetic field induces an eddy current within the substrate, which flows in an opposite direction as the inductor current. The eddy current generates its own magnetic field, which opposes the magnetic field of the inductor, thereby lowering the quality factor (Q) of the inductor. Q is a commonly used indicator of inductor performance in an integrated circuit device. Q varies as a function of frequency and is a measurement of an inductor's relationship between power loss and energy loss. Accordingly, there is a need for a device with a higher Q to improve the performance of integrated circuits that use passive elements.